My Evil Prince
by Heaven Wings
Summary: tentang KyuHae / GS
1. Chapter 1

My Evil Prince

Pairing : KyuHae / WonHyuk

Rating : T

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Typo

Don't like don't read, no flame

Selamat membaca…

Suatu pagi dimana Sang Surya sudah menyapa para penghuni bumi untuk memulai aktivitas di hari ini dilengkapi dengan kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan seakan turut gembira dalam menyambut hari ini. Sinar cahaya sang surya menerobos ke sela sela jendela suatu kamar yang jika diperhatikan terdapat seorang gadis manis masih setia berjelajah dialam mimpi.

'Euuunnghh'…. Merasa terganggu sang gadis mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah mengumpulkan semuanya nyawanya kembali, sang gadis melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kamar mandi.

Sekitar 30 menit, sang gadis keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang lebih segar. Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian seragam SMA nya ia mematuk dirinya di cermin sebesar tinggi tubuhnya. Coba kita lihat, kemeja seragam berwarna putih dibalut dengan sweater tanpa lengan berwarna kreem dan jas biru tua, serta rok diatas lutut yang dia kenakan sangat cocok melekat di tubuh sang gadis. Rambut sebahunya dia biarkan terurai begitu saja dengan sentuhan sebuah pita yang bertengger di rambut indahnya, seakan menambah tingkat kemanisan sang gadis.

'Sepertinya sudah cukup' iner sang gadis selelah memperhatikan penampilanya di cermin.

"Hae ya… cepat turun dan sarapan", terdengar panggilan dari sang eomma.

" Iya eomma.." sahut sang gadis atau bisa kita sebut Donghae. Lee Donghae, nama lengkap gadis manis ini, seorang pelajar tingkat 2 SMA Sapphire ini merupakan anak ke dua dari pasangan Mr dan Mrs Lee, mempunyai seorang kakak laki laki bernama Lee Yesung *haha maksa banget nya*, seorang mahasiswa tinggkat awal di SM University.

Donghae mulai menuruni tangga menuju meja makan yang sudah terdapat sang Appa yang setia dengan korannya dan eomma yang masih menyiapkan sarapan di meja.

"Pagi appa, eomma" salamnya pada Mr dan Mrs Lee dan tak lupa kecupan di pipi kedua orang nya.

"Pagi chagi, duduklah eomma sebentar lagi selesai" sahut Mrs Lee sambil mengecup pipi donghae balik.

Mr Lee tersenyum dan mengelus rambut donghae. "Appa, mana Yesung oppa?" Tanya donghae karena tidak kelihat keberadaan sang oppa. "Sebentar lagi dia pasti turun" jawab Mr Lee

"Pagi Appa eomma" salam Yesung, sambil menngecup pipi Mrs Lee

"Pagi chagi" salam Yesung pada Donghae dan tak lupa kecupan dipipi yang dibalas oleh Donghae.

Dan dimulai lah sarapan keluaga Lee. Setelah sarapan selesai dimulailah aktivitas mereka. Dimulai dari Mr Lee yang pergi ke kantor, Yesung pergi ke kampus dan Donghae pergi ke sekolah, sedangkan Mrs Lee tetap berada di rumah melakukan aktivitas seperti ibu rumah tangga lainnya.

Donghae pergi sekolah di antar oleh Yesung, karena memang arah meraka yang searah.

Sesampainya di gerbang SMA Sapphire. "Nah sudah sampai My princess, belajar yang rajin ne" ucap Yesung. Donghae hanya tersenyum dengan tinggkah oppa nya " Aku berangkat dulu oppa, annyeong" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup pipi Yesung. "Kalau ada apa apa telepon oppa ne" sahut Yesung tak lupa menecup kening sang adik.

Donghae mulai memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Berjalan disepanjang koridor menuju kelas 2A yaitu kelasnya.

**Kelas 2A**

"Yak noona, kan sudah kubilang bukan begini caranya. Harus kubilang berapa kali sih, kau harus mengakarkan ini dulu baru bisa di eliminasi dengan yang sejenis". Terdengar ucapan atau lebih tepatnya omelan seorang namja kepada yeoja dihadapannya.

"Tapi kyu.. aku sudah mengakarkanya tadi" ucap gadis tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tadi kau bukan mengakarkannya, tapi kau hanya membaginya dengan dua, hyukie noona" balas namja tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang murid tingkat 2 SMA sapphire, sebenarnya dia seharusnya masih tingkat 1 tapi karena kejeniusannya dia berhasil loncat kelas, dan akhirnya dia berada di sini kelas 2A. Kyuhyun memiliki postur yang proporsional, dengan wajah yang tampan, kulit putih pucat, dan surai ikalnya, sungguh menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi para yeoja.

"Aku kan tidak mengerti kyu, kau kan tau aku lemah dalam matematika" belas sang gadis masih menundukkan kepalanya. Lee Hyukie nama gadis itu, seorang gadis manis, bertubuh langsing, kulit putih bersih, bibir tebal tapi sexy dan memiliki surai coklat dibawah bahu. Hyukie juga merupakan murid tingkat 2 SMA sapphire.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukie masih tetap berdebat sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis manis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Donghae.

"Pagi…" salam ceria Donghae ketika memasuki kelas.

Betapa terkejutnya Donghae ketika tiba tiba Hyukie berlari dan langsung memeluk nya. "Hae ya…." Sahut hyukki dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"Eh? Ada apa ini hyukkie? Kenapa kamu seperti ingin menangis?" Tanya Donghae sambil memegang bahu Hyukkie. Donghae sangat khawatir dengan hyukkie, tentu saja karena hyukkie adalah sahabat Donghae.

"Aku hanya minta diajari matematika pada kyu, tapi dari tadi dia hanya memarahi ku saja" adu hyukkie dengan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menujuk kearah kyuhyun yang dengan santainya memainkan PSP tercintanya.

"Kyunie?" Tanya Donghae mengikuti arah yang di tujukkan Hyukie.

Merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan hyukkie Kyuhyun mulai angkat bicara " Aku tidak mungkin memarahinya kalau dia tidak selalu melakukan kesalahan, Ah aku capek mengajari dia" ucap Kyuhyun seenakknya.

"Ya, kalau kau bersabar mengajari ku, aku pasti akan mengerti" balas Hyukkie.

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini berisik sekali." Lerai Donghae yang merasa pusing dengan perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie.

Donghae mulai melangkah kearah Kyuhyun dan duduk di tempat yang tadi digunakan Hyukkie yaitu di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Kyunie, kau kan tau bagaimana sulitnya matematika itu, dan kamu yang sangat pintar tidak ada salahnya kan mengajari hyukkie" bujuk Donghae tak lupa angel smile nya yang selalu membuat hati orang yang melihatnya menjadi tenang.

"Tapi noona aku sudah mengajarinya tadi, tapi Hyukkie noona saja yang tidak juga mengerti" bela Kyuhyun dengan manjanya.

"Cih, tadi saja kau bagaikan raja iblis yang sangat mengerikan tapi sekarang malah berkata dengan manjanya pada Hae" cibir Hyukkie sambil memutar bola matanya malas.  
Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung memberikan deathglare nya pada hyukkie.

"Harusnya kau lebih bisa bersabar Kyunie", lanjut Donghae.

"Ish, baiklah baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku minta ppopo" ucap manja kyuhyun.

"Kau ini", Donghae hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan namjachungu nya ini, dan mulai mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Cih, dasar evil", cibir Hyukkie.

Bel pertanda akan dimulainya kegiatan belajar pun bedering, para murid sudah duduk manis di kursi mereka masing masing. Dan tak lama guru pun masuk ke kelas dan dimulailah kegiatan belajar mengajar

**Istirahat**

Di taman belakang sokalah SMA Sapphire tampaklah sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Jika setiap jam istirhat para siswa dan siswi akan menyerbu kantin, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk pasangan ini. Kyuhyun dan Donghae, ya itulah nama pasangan itu. Jam istirahat selalu mereka habiskan berdua di sini, karena Donghae selalu membawa bekal untuk mereka berdua, jadilah mereka tak perlu repot repot mengantri makanan di kantin. Ya walaupun tekadang Hyukie dan Siwon -namjachingu hyukie- suka bergabung dengan mereka.

"Chagi, hari ini kamu membawa apa untuk pangeran tampanmu ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan bernarsis ria.

"Pede sekali kau, hari ini aku membawa nasi, telur gulung, udang tempura, sosis, dan sayuran" jawab Donghae sambil membuka isi kotak bekalnya.

"Chagi, kamu kan tau aku sangat sangat membeci yang namanya sayuran tapi kenapa kamu selalu membawakan aku sayuran sih?" protes kyuhyun, ya memang Kyuhyun sangat membeci yang namanya sayuran, setiap dia mencoba memakannya seakan akan tenggorokkannya berdemo menolak untuk menelan sayuran tersebut.

"Kyunie.. sayuran itu sangat baik untuk kesehatan mu. Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya kamu harus makan ini" kekeh Donghae. Ini juga ia lakukan untuk kebaikan sang kekeasih kan.

"Tapi….", belum sempat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan protesnya Donghae sudah menyelanya "Kalau kau tidak mau makan, jangan harap kamu bisa cium cium dan peluk peluk aku lagi" ancam Donghae.

'APPAAAA… tidak ada cium… tidak ada peluk… Andweee. Apa jadinya hidupku jika tidak mencium pipi mulus donghae, tidak bisa merasakan manisnya bibir donghae lagi, tidak bisa merasakan tubuh ramping donghae didekapan ku. Aaaakkkhh aku bisa gilaa…. *Kyuppa lebay banget -_-*

"Baiklah baiklah aku makan, tapi dengan syarat" ucap Kyuhyun setelah bertarung dengan pikirannya.

"Syarat? Apa?", Tanya Donghae polos dengan kepala yang miring tanda dia bingung dengan ucapan sang kekasih.

'Ah kenapa dia harus memasang wajah seperti itu sih? Minta 'kumakan' eoh?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Setalah aku memakan sayuran ini, kamu harus mencium bibir ku" jawab kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

"Hah? Kenapa harus cium? Terus kenapa harus dibibir?" protes Donghae yang tidak setuju dengan syarat yang Kyuhyun ajukan.

"Tentu saja harus dibibir, ini sebagai penetral dari rasa sayuran itu dari mulutku. Bisa dibilang sebagai penawar. Bagaimana?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Mendengar perkataan namjachingu nya, sukses membuat rona merah dipipi Donghae. "Bagaimana? Atau aku tidak akan pernah makan sayur" desak Kyuhyun karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari kekasih tercintanya.

"Ba.. baiklah, tapi kamu harus menghabiskannya." Jawab Donghae terbata dan jangan lupa rona merah yang semakin merah diwajahnya.

Mendengar jawaban Donghae, semakin lebarlah seringai yang tercipta di bibir sexy nya. 'Ah beruntung sekali aku mendapatkan kekasih sepolos dan semanis dia' iner Kyuhyun.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang, mereka mulai memakan bekalnya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan makannya.

"Chagi, aku tagih janjimu sayang" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat sesexy mungkin.

"Ta.. tapi…" ucap Donghae yang dipotong oleh Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada tapi tapian sayang, janji tetaplah janji" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae.

"Tapi Kyu… eeeehhhmmmm.." belum sempat Donghae kembali mengajukan protes, Kyuhyun sudah memerangkap bibir manis Donghae. Kyuhyun mulai memiringkan wajahnya guna mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menikmati makanan penutupnya yaitu bibir Donghae yang tak pernah bosan ia rasakan.

Donghae yang akhirnya terbuai dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun pun mulai memejamkan matanya, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Donghae. "eeehhhhmmm…" mendengar desahan tertahan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun semakin gencar melumat bibir Donghae.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawah Donghae, meminta akses memasuki mulut Donghae. Donghae pun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun bermain didalam mulutnya. Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Donghae mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan, memberi sinyal agar namja itu menghentikan ciumannya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu pun langsung menarik dirinya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yg memerah dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kalau begini sih, aku pasti akan dengan senang hati makan sayuran sebanyak apapun" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bibir Donghae.

" Hah haah hah… dasar evil" cibir Donghae yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai indah Donghae.

Bel tanda selesai istirahat pun terdengar. Donghae yang sudah membereskan kotak bekalnya pun berjalan menuju kelas dengan tangan yang saling mengait dengan milik Kyuhyun.

**Pulang sekolah**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, para murid kelas 2A sudah pada berhamburan keluar dan menyisakan 3 makhluk (?) yaitu Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie. Tak lama kemudian muncullah sosok namja yang sangat tampan, bertubuh atletis dan lesung pipi yang terlihat saat dia tersenyum. Choi Siwon, nama namja tersebut. Merupakan Siswa tingkat 3 dan juga menjabat sebagai ketua team basket SMA Sapphire. Dan dia merupakan namjachingu dari Hyukkie.

"Baby, maaf lama menunggu?" ucap siwon seraya menghampiri Hyukkie yang sedang berbincang dengan Donghae.

"Wonnie…" seru hyukkie.

"Annyeong Hae.." salam Siwon sambil mengusap rambut Donghae. "Annyeong oppa" balas hae tersenyum. Apa kalian bingung kenapa Siwon terlihat begitu menyanyangi Hae? Tentu saja karena mereka sudah saling mengenal semenjak kecil. Dan sayangnya Siwon kepada Donghae hanya sebatas kakak dan adik saja. Begitupun sebalikknya.

Walaupun begitu Kyuhyun yang tidak terima miliknya di sentuh oleh sembarang orang pun mulai mengajukan protesnya. "YA Choi Siwon, jangan seenaknya kau menyentuh milikku atau kujadikan sate kuda baru tau rasa kau." Omel Kyuhyun sambil menarik Donghae dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Donghae.

"YA, tidak bisakah kau sopan pada ku, walaupun kita berteman tapi aku tetap sunbae mu" ucap Siwon. "Dan enak saja kau bilang ingin menjadikan Wonie sate kuda, bahkan dia lebih tampan darimu evil" sahut hyukkie yang tidak terima kekasihya di bilang kuda.

"Diam kau Hyukkie noona, atau kau juga mau aku jual ke sirkus, agar kau dijagikan monyet sirkus" Kyuhyun tetap mengeluarkan kata kata pedasnya.

"AAAAkkkkkkhhhh berhenti berhenti, aku pusing mendengar kalian bertengkar, Kyunnie ayo minta maaf" akhirnya Donghae membuka suaranya karena sudah jengah mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"Aku kan tidak salah Chagi" bela Kyuhyun.

"Minta maaf cepat" kekeh Donghae dengan mengeluarkan deathglare yang dia pelajari dari kekasih evilnya, ya yang tentu saja tidak berpengaruh apapaun, malah terlihat sangat lucu.

"Baikkalah, maaf kan aku Siwon Hyung, Hyukkie noona aku hanya bercanda, hehe" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tekekeh.

"Ayo kita pulang". Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan pasangan masing masing. Siwon bersama Hyukkie pulang menggunakan mobil mewah Siwon, Dan Kyuhyun bersama Donghae dengan menggunakan motor sport Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di gerbang rumah Donghae. "Kyunnie, apa kau mau mampir?" Tanya Donghae setelah turun dari motor Kyuhyun. "Anni, lain kali saja ya chagi, aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Kyuhyun. Sebelum pergi Kyuhyun mencuri kecupan di bibir Donghae.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kediaman Lee. "Eomma, aku pulang." Seru Donghae yang disambut dengan pelukan hangat sang eomma. "wah putri eomma sudah pulang". Donghae hanya mengangguk dan mengecup pipi sang eomma.

"Sekarang kamu mandi dan ganti seragammu ne" ucap lembut sang eomma. Donghae mulai berjalan menjuju kamarnya dan melalukan apa yang tadi diperintahkan sang eomma. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian dia melihat ponselnya, yang ternyata ada pesan dari namjachingunya.

_From: Evil Kyunnie_

_Chagi, pangeran tampan mu ini sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat sentausa. ^^_

_Padahal baru beberapa menit kita berpisah tapi rasanya aku sudah sangat rindu padamu chagi_

Donghae tersenyum melihat isi pesan tersebut dan mulai mempekerjakan jari jari indahnya guna membalas pesan sang kekasih.

_To : Evil Kyunnie_

_Haha, kau ini_

_Sekarang kau mandi dan istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah. ^^_

Send

Tak berapa lama ponselnya sudah berdering lagi tanda pesan masuk

_From : Evil Kyunnie_

_Perintah dilaksanakan My Princess ^^_

_Sarangahae :*_

Jemari Donghae pun kembali menari mengetikkan balasan pesan

_To : Evil Kyunnie_

_Nado Saranghae My Evil Prince :*_

TBC ?

END ?


	2. Chapter 2

My Evil Prince

Pairing : KyuHae / WonHyuk

Rating : T

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Typo, OOC

Don't like don't read, no flame

Selamat membaca…..

Tampak seorang namja tampan memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan sebuah kolam ikan di sisi kiri halaman rumah tersebut. Cho Kyuhyun namja tersebut.

Setelah mengantar sang yeojachingu dengan selamat sampai di kediaman sang kekasih, Kyuhyun langsung meluncur kerumahnya sendiri. Setibanya di rumah, Kyuhyun melengkahkan kaki nya memasuki kediaman Cho. Saat melewati dapur, Kyuhyun melihat sesosok wanita tampak seperti sedang mempersiapkan makan malam.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah menghapiri wanita tersebut dengan mengendap - endap. Dan kemudian..

GREP

Kyuhyun memeluk wanita tersebut dari belakang. "Aku pulang yeobbo" bisiknya ditelinga wanita itu.

Sang wanita yang tiba tiba mendapat perlakuan seperti itu memperlihatkan mimic terkejut, tapi itu hanya sesaat. Setelah mengetahui siapa pelaku pemelukan itu, sang wanita mengangkat tangannya yang masih memegang spatula

PLAK

Wanita tersebut mempertemukan spatula yang sebelumnya ia pegang dengan kepala si pelaku pemelukan. Atau lebih tepatnya sang wanita memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan spatula.

"Aww.. Ya. Eomma kenapa kau memukul kepalaku sih, kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana? Isk" ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Salahmu sendiri menjahili eomma" jawab sang wanita dengan entengnya. Ya, wanita tersebut adalah Mrs. Cho sang ibunda Kyuhyun tercinta.

"Cih, aku kan hanya mengikuti gaya appa saat pulang. Tapi kenapa appa tidak pernah dapat sambutan sepanas aku?" cibir Kyuhyun. " Malah eomma terlihat sangat menikmati saat appa mencium ganas eomma" lanjut Kyuhyun

Mrs. Cho yang mendengar penuturan anak semata wayang nya ini menimbulkan rona merah dipipinya. " YA CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Mrs. Cho saat melihat anaknya kabur menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Huh.. kenapa aku bisa punya anak se evil dia sih?" gumam Mrs Cho.

Kyuhyun yang kabur ke kamarnya pun hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat ekspresi kesal bercampur malu sang eomma. * Emak sendiri di jadiiin bahan godaan -_-*

Kyuhyun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur ketika memasuki kamar. 'Ah kenapa aku jadi sangat merindukan donghae ya' batin Kyuhyun. Lalu dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. 'Lebih baik aku kirimi dia pesan ah'

_To : My Love Hae_

_Chagi, pangeran tampan mu ini sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat sentausa. ^^_

_Padahal baru beberapa menit kita berpisah tapi rasanya aku sudah sangat rindu padamu chagi_

Send

Tak berapa lama ponselnya berdering tanda ada pesan masuk

_From : My Love Hae_

_Haha, kau ini_

_Sekarang kau mandi dan istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah. ^^_

Kyuhyun kembali menggetikkan pesan balasan setelah membaca pesan dari Donghae.

_To : My Love Hae_

_Perintah dilaksanakan My Princess ^^_

_Sarangahae :*_

Send

Ponselnya pun kembali berdering

_From : My Love Hae_

_Nado Saranghae My Evil Prince :*_

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat balasan terakhir dari sang kekasih. Sesuai dengan perintah sang yeojachingu Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya ke kamar mandi.

**Malam hari, Kediaman Keluarga Lee**

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Donghae mulai berbaring terngkurap di kasurnya. Dia mulai membuka halaman demi halaman majalah Fashion yang menampilkan berbagai jenis pakaian, aksesoris dan lain lain.

Disalah satu halaman terdapat foto seorang model wanita yang memakai pakaian musim semi. Lee Sungmin nama model tersebut, wajahnya yang cantik, kulit seputih susu, tinggi sempai, bertubuh langsing, ah dan jangan lupakan mata dan bibirnya yang bisa memikat para namja yang melihatnya dan membuat iri yeoja.

'Padahal umurnya hanya lebih tua 1 tahun dari ku, tapi dia sudah sesukses ini' batin Donghae. Lee Sungmin merupakan idola bagi Donghae. Entahlah Donghae selalu berfikir kalau Sungmin adalah sosok wanita yang sempurna.

**Pagi hari, SMA Sapphire**

Sekarang pukul 07.00 dan masih sekitar 1 jam lagi sekolah memulai aktivitasnya. Jika biasanya jam segini belum ada murid yang datang, tapi coba kita lihat ternyata di kelas 2 A ternyata sudah ada sepasang namja dan yeoja sedang duduk berdampingan di dekat jendela.

"Baby, kau tau betapa beruntunnya aku memilki kamu sebagai yeojachingu ku?" ucap sang namja pada yeoja di dekatnya.

"Wonnie, kau gombal sekali" tanggap sang gadis sambil memukul pelan lengan kekar sang namja.

"Aku tidak sedang menggobal Hyukkie, aku berkata sesungguhnya. Tidakkah kau percaya padaku? Lihat mataku maka kau akan tau seberapa dalam cintaku padamu baby", yakin Siwon pada Hyukkie. Ya pasangan itu adalah Choi Siwon dan Lee Hyukie.

Hyukie yang mendengar penuturan sang kekasih pun mulai melihat langsung ke mata tegas Siwon. Ya memang disana tidak terlihat keraguan sedikitpun. Hyukkie jadi malu sendiri, mukanya memerah dan dia mulai menundukkan kepalanya. "Ne, aku percaya pada mu Wonnie" jawab Hyukkie yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hyukkie. Diulurkan tangannya sampai menyentuh dagu Hyukkie, diangkatnya perlahan dagu tersebut guna mempertemukan kedua manic mereka.

"Terimakasih, sampai kapan pun tetap lah berada di sisiku" ucap lembut Siwon setelah mata mereka saling memendang. Perlahan namun pasti Siwon mempertipis jarak mereka. Saat jarak mereka semakin menipis, Siwon mulai memejamkan matanya. Hyukkie yang paham betul apa yang hendak sang kekasih perbuat juga turut memejamkan matanya.

Sedikit lagi bibir Siwon menyentuh bibir tebal nan sexy milik Hyukkie. Hingga akhirnya..

"Pagiiiiii…"

Terdengar suara yang cukup kencang diruangan tersebut, seakan memang sang pelaku penteriakan sengaja mengganggu pasangan WonHyuk yang sedang bermesraan.

WonHyuk pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan melemparkan deathglare kearah si pelaku.

"Ow ow ow… maaf bila aku mengganggu kalian, hehe" ucap si pelaku yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah magnae tercinta kita Cho Kyuhyun.

"YA Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sengaja ya!" marah Hyukkie. Ya tentu saja dia marah, orang lagi enak enak bermesraan *eh?* malah diganggu.

"Itu kan bukan salah ku, kalau kalian mau bermesraan setidaknya jangan dikelas" balas kyuhyun enteng sambil melangkahkan kaki ke tempat diduduk nya yang berada dibarisan kedua belakang dekat jendela.

"Tapi kenapa kau datang disaat tidak tepat sih" omel Hyukkie yang masih tidak terima.

Siwon yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran sang kekasih dengan evil magnae tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudahlah baby, percuma kau ladeni bocah itu, yang ada malah jadi kau yang kesal sendiri" ucap lembut Siwon menenangkan Hyukkie.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya tidak perduli, dan mulai mengeluarkan PSP tercintanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara merdu seorang gadis yang menggema di ruangan 2 A itu.

"Pagii…" Sapa ceria sang gadis.

"Pagi hae…/ Pagi chagi" jawab WonHyukKyu

"Eh? Kalian kenapa? Dan kau Hyukkie mengapa mengeluarkan aura sehitam itu?" Tanya Hae yang memang merasa tekanan aura yang cukup menekan.

"Ah tidak apa apa ko Hae, tadi hanya ada lalat pengganngu" jawab Siwon.

**Istirahat, Taman belakang sekolah**

"Hae bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita adakan Double Date, pasti seru." Usul Hyukkie semangat ketika mereka berempat duduk di bawah pohon belakang sekolah.

"Double date ya? Sepertinya menarik, iya kan Kyunnie" jawab Donghae, dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengiayakan.

"Oke kalau begitu hari minggu jam 10 di taman bermain ya" putus Hyukkie

"Oke" jawab Donghae antusias

Sedangkan para namjachingu hanya tersenyum melihat tinggkah yeojachingu mereka.

Hari minggu yang ditunggu – tunggu pun tiba. Pasangan KyuHae dan WonHyuk pun telah memasuki area taman bermain. Ketika sekitar 5 menit mereka berjalan bersama, tiba tiba Kyukyun menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae berlari menjauhi WonHyuk.

"Kyuhyun… Donghae.. kalian mau kemana?" seru Siwon.

Seakan tidak mendengar panggilan Siwon, mereka terus berlari. Tidak lama ponsel Siwon pun berdering yang ternyata ada pesan masuk. Siwon membaca pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari Kyuhyun

_From : Kyuhyun_

_Hyung, aku hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Donghae,_

_Jadi kalian tidak perlu mencemaskan kami_

_Aku tau kau juga pasti hanya ingin berduaan saja dengan Hyukkie noona kan?_

_Dan kalian bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kalian yang tertunda tempo hari itu_

_Khe.. khe,, khe_

' Ternyata si evil itu juga bisa berubah jadi angle eoh ' batin Siwon.

"Cih, sebenarnya mereka kemana sih?" gerutu Hyukkie.

"Sudahlah baby, aku yakin mereka baik baik saja." Ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan Hyukkie.

"Tapi kan kita sedang Double date Wonnie" ucap Hyukkie kesal

" Sebenarnya aku juga ingin kencan hanya berdua dengan mu baby, jadi sekarang ayo kita kencan" Siwon mulai mengaitkan jemari mereka.

"Kyunnie.. aku mau gulali" rengek Donghae. Ya akhirnya yang tadinya Double date menjadi kencan masing masing. Tadinya Donghae tidak setuju dengan rencana Kyuhyun, tapi setelah diberi pengertian akhirnya Donghae menyetujuinya juga.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang memang disediakan taman bermain tesebut. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Donghae yang setia memakan gulali yang dibelinya tadi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Donghae menolehkan wajahnya "Kyunnie, kenapa kamu terus memandangi aku? Apa kamu ingin mencoba gulali ini?" Tanya polos Donghae.

"Eung, aku mau" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum. Donghae megulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam gulali tersebut kearah Kyuhyun. Tapi bukannya mengambil gulali, Kyuhyun malah menarik tangan Donghae, dan dengan gerakan cepat sudah di tempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Donghae.

Donghae yang terkejut pun membelalakan matanya dan mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun. Tapi usahanya itu hanya sia sia dikarenakan perbedaan kekuatan di antara mereka. Kyuhyun mulai menjelajahi bibir indah tersebut dengan lidah lincahnya. Menjilat, menghisap, dan mengemut.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun terpisah. "Manis" itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Donghae sambil mencoba menormalkan nafasnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku kan hanya mencoba gulali yang ada di bibir mu itu sayang" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

"Isk, kau menyebalkan" kesal Donghae dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Chagi, jangan marah ne, aku kan hanya bercanda" bujuk Kyuhyun

Donghae kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan sekarang menghadap Kyuhyun. "Janji kau tidak akan mengulanginya?"

"Asalkan kau tidak menggodaku" balas Kyuhyun dengan seringainya

"Ne, aku tidak akan menggoda mu" ucap Donghae polos *aakk Donghae yang polos gini bener bener minta di sikaaaattt /*

'Tidak sadarkah kau, diam pun kau sangat menggoda hae' iner Kyuhyun *Kyuppa yadong nya kumat*

Di tempat lain, masih si area taman bermain. Tapi di tempat ini bisa dikatakan cukup sepi, tampak sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih.

"euunnghhhh….. Woonniiehh" erang sang yeoja ketika sang namja dengan sangat beringas menghisap bibir sang gadis. Erangan Hyukkie sang yeoja tadi seakan menjadi melodi indah bagi Siwon sang namja. Perlahan Siwon mendorong Hyukkie ke tembok yang ada di dekatnya tanpa melepaskan pangutan bibir tersebut.

"euunggg…" desahan demi desahan terus tercipta ketika Siwon menaikan intensitas ciumannya. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat pinggang ramping Hyukkie, sedangkan tangan kananya menekan tengkuk Hyukkie demi memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Hyukkie pun melingkar di leher Siwon.

Merasa kehabisan oksigen, Hyukkie pun mendorong lembut dada bidang Siwon. Mengerti maksud sang kekasih, Siwon pun mulai melepaskan pangutan mereka.

"hosh.. hosh..hosh…..eummmpppttt" belum selesai Hyukkie menormalkan nafasnya, Siwon sudah mengunci kembali bibir sexy Hyukkie.

'Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada si evil itu' batin Siwon

Bandara Incheon

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian modis keluar dari bandara. Wanita tersebut menatap langit biru Korea dengan senyum menawannya. 'Akhirnya aku pulang, Kyunnie' batin wanita itu.

T B C

Fiuuuhhh…* lap ketinget

AAkkkkhhh aku ga nyangka banget ternyata tanggapan dari para readers tercinta sangat diluar dugaan

Langsung update api,, bukan asap lagi,,, hehe

Jeongmal Gomawo *bungkuk 90 derajat bareng Hae

Aku akan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dari teman teman semua *masang tampang serius

Tapi maaf, aku jawabnya secara keseluruhan aja ya ^^

Aku suka Pair yang dimana my baby love hae jadi uke atau pun cewe, tapi paling suka KyuHae, KiHae dan SiHae… ^^

Dan karena aku tau jarang banget ada yang bikin KyuHae dengan Genre Romance. Jadi dengan segala kekuatan dan keberanian yang aku miliki, aku mencoba untuk membuat pair ini. #plak *oalah bahasanya broohh*

Dan sudah jelas kan aku suka banget ma Lee Donghae /

Terus karena berhubung aku author yang masih amatir jadi aku masih kurang paham ngegunain fungsi fungsi di FFn. Jadi saya mohon dengan sangat tolong bimbinglah saya  
hehe

Oia, terus kenapa jadi pada manggil aku kaka tau eonni? Apa aura tua saya kerasa sampe ke para readers tercinta ya *pundung*

Haha tapi ga apa apa ko,,, biar jadi akrab gituuuuu ^^

The last word *sok inggris lo*

Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian semua.. Love u all *lambai lambai ala miss Univers*

THE BIG THANKS

Jae19 (Guest) || Fishy (Guest) || thiefhanie fhaa || Cute Evil (Guest) || precious hae (Guest) || zakurafrezee || Nazimah Elfish || Elfishyka || BluePrince14 || audrey musaena || Cho Kyura || HD129 ||

Ada yang terlewat?


	3. Chapter 3

My Evil Prince

Pairing : KyuHae / WonHyuk

Rating : T

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Typo, OOC

Don't like don't read, no flame

Selamat membaca…..

Seorang gadis cantik tampak menaiki taxi dari bandara. 'Wah tidak terasa sudah 4 tahun aku tidak pulang, bagaimana keadaan Kyunnie ya? Aku rindu padanya' batin sang gadis cantik yang sedang berada didalam taxi menuju kediaman seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

TING TONG

Ditekannya bel rumah yang telah puluhan tahun berdiri angkuh dihadapannya. Tak berapa lama pintu yang menjadi penghalang itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang tetep cantik diusianya kini.

"Annyeong Cho ahjumma, lama tak bertemu, bagimana kabar ahjumma?" sapa ceria sang gadis cantik dengan senyum menawannya sehingga memperlihatkan gigi kelinci yang begitu manis.

Sang wanita paruh baya yang kita ketahui sebagai Mrs. Cho, ibunda dari Kyuhyun itu tidak langsung menjawab sapaan sang gadis. "Nugu?" tanya Mrs. Cho merasa tak mengenal gadis dihadapannya kini.

"Ini aku ahjumma" ucap sang gadis seraya membuka kacamata hitammya "Lee Sungmin" lanjut gadis cantik itu.

"Ommo. Benar kau Lee Sungmin, Minnie?" tanya Mrs. Cho guna meyakini apakah dia benar benar Lee Sungmin yang ia kenal.

"Iya ini aku ahjumma, Minnie" jawab sang gadis yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Mrs. Cho. " Neomu bogoshipo" lanjutnya.

"Nado bogoshipo Minnie." Ucap Mrs. Cho membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Mrs. Cho

"Kyunnie kemana ahjumma?" tanya Sungmin yang telah mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Dia sedang pergi bersama temannya" jawab Mrs Cho sambil menyuguhkan minuman dan beberapa makanan kecil.

"oh" hanya itu yang dikatakan Sungmin sebagai tanggapan dari pernyataan Mrs. Cho barusan. Mereka mulai berbincang bincang guna menghilangkan rindu. Hingga tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga wanita yang sedang berbincang tadi.

"Aku pulang" sapa sang suara ketika memasuki kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Nah itu pasti bocah nakal itu" tebak Mrs. Cho

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar tutur Mrs. Cho

"Eomma aku lapar….." ucap suara tadi yang sudah bisa kita pastikan siapa pemiliki sang suara. Ya benar, tokoh utama kita Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai memasuki ruang tengah hingga tiba tiba

"KYUNNIEEE… JEONGMAL BOGOSHIPO…" seru girang Sungmin yang berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menerjangnya, yang mengakibatkan tubuh Kyuhyun oleng karena mendapat serangan tiba tiba. Untung saja refleknya yang bisa dikatakan cukup bagus sehingga tidak membuatnya sampai jatuh. Apa jadinya klo sampai ia terhatuh hanya gara gara mendapat pelukan dari seorang gadis. Akh tidak tidak, bisa bisa repurtasi nya sebagai seorang pria sejati luntur. *apa coba?*

"YA apa apaan kau? Tiba tiba memelukku, lagi pula siapa kau?" kesal Kyuhyun dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Sungmin.

"Ini aku Kyunnie, Lee Sungmin, Minnie mu" jawab ceria Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin? Minnie? Nugu? Sepertinya aku tidak mengenal orang bernama Lee Sungmin atau Minnie" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah terlepas dari pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, apa benar Kyuhyun sudah melupakannya.

"Kyu, dia ini Sungmin, apa kau lupa" ucap Mrs. Cho guna membantu Kyuhyun mengingat Sungmin.

"Anni eomma, aku tidak pernah mau mengingat orang yang bisa melupakan begitu saja orang yang dia bilang begitu sayangi. Pergi dan tidak pernah memberi kabar apa apa" ucap datar Kyuhyun menjawab Mrs. Cho dan tetap tatapannya menuju lurus Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, maaf" lirih Sungmin, "Bukannya aku sengaja tidak memberimu kabar, tapi keadaan yang membuatku seperti ini. Kamu pasti sudah tau kan apa yang kukerjakan disana. Untuk istirahat pun sulit." Lanjut Sungmin seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu bukan alasan" sinis Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengar kata kata singkat Kyuhyun tapi benar benar menusuk itu mulai terisak. "Hiks.. maaf Kyu, maafkan aku Kyunnie… hiks" pecah sudah pertahanan Sungmin. Sungguh dia merasa sedih dan besalah pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tak tega melihat Sungmin menangis akhirnya perlahan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Diulurkan tangannya demi meraih tubuh gemetar Sungmin, menariknya ke dalam pelukannnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Nado bogoshipo Minnie noona" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin.

"Huweeeee… kamu jahat Kyunnie, jahat jahat" semakin kencang saja tangisan Sungmin di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Dipukulya bekali kali bahu Kyuhyun. Dia sangat kesal telah dikerjai Kyuhyun dan juga merasa lega karena Kyuhyun tidak benar benar marah padanya.

"Aku pikir kamu benar benar marah pada ku… hiks" ucap Sungmin di dada Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha mana mungkin aku bisa marah pada mu noona" tawa Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Sungmin.

"Nah sekarang ceritakan pengalamanmu selama di Paris" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Mrs. Cho tersenyum melihat keakraban anak muda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya, Sekolah.**

"Hae nanti pulang sekolah antarkan aku ke Toko Shim's Cake ya, aku ingin mengambil pesanan kue eomma ku" pinta Hyukkie pada sahabatnya, Donghae.

"Eh? Biasanya kau akan minta antar Siwon oppa" tanggap Donghae.

"Hari ini dia ada latihan basket, jadi tidak bisa. Ayolah Hae antarkan aku eoh" pinta Hukkie memelas.

"Ah, baiklah" jawab Donghae.

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun telah berdering, para siswa sudah berhamburan keluar kelas.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih yang terlihat masih merapikan buku buku pelajarannya. "Chagi, sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang" ajak mereka memang selalu pulang bersama kan.

"Ehm, Kyunnie hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu" ucap Donghae berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Eh kenapa? Kamu dijemput Yesung Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku mau menemani Hyukkie mengambil pesanan kue eommanya" jawab ragu Donghae. Dia takut tidak diizinkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ya terkadang Kyuhyun memang melarangnya pergi kemana mana tanpa Kyuhyun disampingnya. Overprotective kah? Ya memang bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Mana mau Kyuhyun membiarkan kekasih manis dan menggodanya itu pergi kemana mana tanpanya, bisa bisa banyak serigala yang ingin melahap kekasihnya ini. Tidak akan pernah.

"Biasanya kan Siwon hyung yang akan menemani Hyukkie noona kemana mana" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Siwon oppa sedang ada latihan basket, ayolah Kyunnie, kasian kan klo Hyukkie pergi sendiri" ucap Donghae dengan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Donghae tau seberapa overprotective nya Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin melarang Donghae, tapi klo Donghae sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu, Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mana mungkin sanggup menolakknya.

'Ah kenapa dia memasang wajah seperti itu sih? Minta dimakan eoh' mulai pikiran kotor Kyuhyun berjelajah.

"Kyunnie.. boleh ya ya ya" ucap manja Donghae karna tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi chagi, Tapi ada syaratnya" seringai Kyuhyun mulai mengembang.

Donghae yang sebelumnya tersenyum senang, kembali senyumnya pudar mendengar ada syarat yang kan di ajuan Kyuhyun.

"A.. Apa" ragu Donghae.

"Ini" ucap Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat menarik Donghae dan menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir manis Donghae. Mengecup, menjilat dan melumat.

Tak berapa lama pertemuan bibir itu berakhir, mengakibatkan sang gadis merona hebat.

"Kyunniee… kau ini. Ini dikelas, klo sampai ada yang melihat bagaimana?" protes Donghae. Terkadang dia merasa kesal juga dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang suka seenaknya menciumnya dimana pun tak pendang tempat.

"Tenang saja, walaupun ada yang melihat. Mereka tidak akan berani melalukakan apa apa. Kecuali mereka ingin bertemu raja neraka" kekeh Kyuhyun. Jangan pernah mengusik seorang Cho Kyuhyun jika masih ingin hidup tenang.

"Isk, dasar evil" Donghae memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Hae…. Ayo kita berangkat" seru Hyukkie dia ambang pintu, karena tadi dia pergi menemui Siwon dulu.

"Kyunnie, aku pergi dulu ne" pamit Donghae dan tak lupa dengan senyum bak malaikatnya.

"Hati hati eoh" pesan Kyuhyun yang kemudian mencium kening Donghae.

"Hyukkie noona jaga Hae noona eoh! Awas saja klo sampai sehelai ramput pun menghilang dari Hae noona. Jangan harap bisa melihat mentari untuk sekian kalinya" pesan Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya ancaman.

"Ishk, iya iya aku akan menjaga kekasih tercintamu ini evil" jawab kesal Hyukkie.

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita berangkat Hyuk" Donghae menarik tangan Hyukkie keluar kelas. Bisa gawat klo mereka tetap dibiarkan bersama dalam kurun waktu lama.

"Cih, berani sekali dia mengancamku. Begini begini kan aku lebih tua darinya" gerutu Hyukkie yang sudah berjalan menjauhi kelas.

Dan Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Hyukkie.

"Aku heran pada mu Hae, bagaimana bisa kau mau pacaran dengan bocah evil itu?" tanya Hyukkie.

"ehmm kenapa ya?" Donghae memasang pose berfikir, "Mungkin karena dia evil" lanjut Donghae sambil terkekeh.

"Hah? Aku meragukan kewarasanmu Hae" ucap Hyukkie

"YAK HYUKKIE NOONA AKU MENDENGAR MU, BERANI KAU MENGHASUT HAE NOONA, TAU AKIBATNYA KAU" teriak Kyuhyun. Haah, ternyata telinga Kyuhyun sangat peka terhadap hal hal seperti ini.

Hyukkie yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Donghae berlari menjauhi sekolah. Dia masih ingin menikmati masa mudanya dan tak ingin mati diusia semuda ini.

.

.

.

.

'Huh, menyebalkan! Menemani ibu ibu berbelanja memang menyusahkan. Padahal sudah hampir 2 jam kami berbelanja, tapi kenapa belum juga selesai sih' gerutu Kyuhyun yang tengah mengantar ibu tercinta belanja.

"Eomma apa masih lama? Aku capek" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Iya iya ini sudah selesai, kamu ini seorang namja masa kerjaannya mengeluh terus" cibir Mrs. Cho.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengeluh, sudah 2 jam eomma berbelanja tapi belum selesai selesai juga. Dan apa ini? Kenapa membeli sebanyak ini? Emang eomma mau membuat pesta 7 hari 7 malam eoh?" kesal Kyuhyun seraya menujuk tumpukan belanjaan sang eomma.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bayar belanjaan kita" Mrs. Cho malas kalau harus meladeni putra semata wayangnya ini.

"Belanjaan eomma" ralat Kyuhyun.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaan eomma Kyuhyun, mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang diparkirkan di sebelah gedung supermarket tersebut.

"Ah, Kyu! Eomma melupakan sesuatu. Kamu tunggu disini sebenar ne" seru Mrs. Cho berjalan kembali masuk ke supermartket tadi.

Kyuhyun menunggu sang eomma di depan supermarket. Tapi tidak berapa lama dia melihat Sungmin yang berlari ke arahnya tergesa gesa seperti seorang maling yang tertangkap basah sedang menjalankan aksinya.

BUGH

Sungmin menerjang Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. "Akh, noona kau ini kenapa sih?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Sungmin.

Tapi bukannya melepaskan pelukkannya, Sungmin malah semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyun dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie..hah.. tolong aku, aku sedang dikejar kejar.. hah.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Kyuhyun memang melihat segerombol orang berlari dari arah Sungmin tadi. Secara reflek Kyuhyun menutup wajah Sungmin dengan jaket bagian depan yang dikenakannya. Jika dilihat sekilas mereka seperti sedang berpelukkan erat sekali. Dan sialnya hal itulah yang ditangkap oleh retina Donghae dan Hyukkie yang memang kebetulan sedang melintasi jalan tersebut.

"Hae bukankah itu Kyuhyun" ucap Hyukkie menunjuk kearah namja yang diperkirakan sebagai Kyuhyun.

Perkataan Hyukkie berhasil menghentikan langkah Donghae, yang menyebabkan iris matanya beralih kearah yang ditujukkan Hyukkie. Seperti tertusuk pedang panas, secara reflek ia memegangi dadanya yang tiba tiba terasa perih ketika melihat Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan seorang gadis, di tempat umum pula.

"Kyunniee…" lirih Donghae, lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan berlinang air mata, tanpa memperdulikan Hyukkie yang terus menerus memanggilnya.

Setelah gerombolan orang yang mengejar Sungmin menghilang. Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya mereka siapa?" Kyuhyun penasaran sekali bagaimana bisa Sungmin dikejar kejar seperti tadi.

"Mungkin fans ku, hehehe" cengir Sungmin.

"Cih, sok artis" cibir Kyuhyun, percuma tadi ia sempat merasa khawatir.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Keluaga Lee**

BLAAAAM

Donghae membanting pintu kamarnya. Dijatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan tak memperdulikan panggilan ibunya yang terus mengetuk pintu.

"Hiks… Hiks.. kamu jahat Kyunniee…jahat" parau Donghae sambil memukul mukul bantal berbentuk nemo pemberian Kyuhyun.

" Aku benci padamu Cho Kyuhyun" Donghae terus menangis hingga terlelap, mungkin dia merasa lelah karena terus menangis.

.

.

.

.

Haripun telah berganti, dimulai dengan terbitnya matahari, dan kicauan burung turut gembira menyambut hari yang baru. Tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis yang masih menyembunyikan bola mata indahnya. Masih dengan menggunakan seragam lengkap yang kemarin ia gunakan.

"Eunnnggh.." perlahan sang gadis membuka kelopak matanya. Jika diperhatikan masih tersisa jejak jejak air mata di kedua pipi mulusnya. 'akh kepalaku pusing' ringis Donghae sang gadis memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

Dengan gontai dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Berharap mandi dapat membantunya menjadi lebih baik. Tapi ternyata harapannya sia sia saja. Mandi tidak begitu berpengaruh. Donghae masih terlihat kacau dengan wajahnya biasanya berwarna merah jambu berseri kini menjadi pucat. Bibir merah marunnya bergantu dengan warna putih pucat. Dan mata yang sedikit bengkak.

Dengan keadaan yang kurang sedap dipandang, Donghae berangkat ke sekolah. Sebenarnya saat di rumah kedua orang tua dan kakaknya melarang Donghae pergi sekolah, Karena mereka merasa sangat khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir melihat keadaan Donghae seperti sekarang, Tapi Donghae tetap bersikeras untuk sekolah. Setelah mengalami perdebatan yang cukup panjang akhirnya Donghae diizinkan berangkat sekolah.

.

.

.

.

**Kelas 2A**

Donghae memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah tak bersemangat. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Hyukkie menjadi khawatir begitupula Siwon yang sedang berada di kelas mereka.

Tapi Donghae tidak memperdulikan mereka, dia terus berjalan menuju mejanya dan menengelamkan kepalanya disana.

Tadinya Hyukkie ingin menghampiri Donghae tapi ditahan Siwon, 'Dia butuh waktu sendiri' itulah yang dikatakan Siwon, Siwon sudah tau semuanya karena Hyukkie sudah memberitahunya tadi.

"Pagiii…." Kyuhyun memasuki kelas, bukannya sapaan balik yang terimanya melainkan tatapan mengintimidasi dari pasangan WonHyuk.

'Kenapa mereka?' batin Kyuhyun. Tak memperdulikan pasangan WonHyuk, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Donghae. Ditepuknya lembut bahu Donghae yang membuat Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya.

"OMMO chagi, wajahmu pucat, kau sakit sayang?" seru khawatir Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang menelusuri wajah pucat Donghae.

"Lepaskan" Ditepisnya lengan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya.

"Kamu kenapa sayang?" Kyuhyun bingung dengan keadaan Donghae saat ini.

"Tidak usah perdulikan aku" jawab Donghae tanpa ekspresi yang kemudian berlari keluar kelas.

Kyuhyun berniat mengejar Donghae tapi langkahnya terhenti karena dihadang Siwon.

"YA hyung menyingkirlah, aku ingin mengejar Donghae" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau mengejarnya? Kau tidak berhak mengejarnya" sinis Hyukkie.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku berhak untuk hal itu, karena dia yeojachinguku" jawab Kyuhyun yang mulai meninggikan frekuensi suaranya.

"Yeojachingu? Ah ternyata kau masih ingat rupanya, jika Donghae adalah yeojachingumu" cibir Hyukkie.

"Sebenarnya maksud noona apa? Aku tidak mengerti" Kyuhyun benar benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kau masih bertanya? Pikirkan sendiri" ucap Hyukkie meremehkan.

Kyuhyun tidak punya waktu untuk main tebak tebakan sekarang. Dia harus mengejar Donghae. Didorongnya tubuh Siwon hingga akhirnya dia terlepas dari WonHyuk.

Kyuhyun berlari dan terus berlari mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Kantin, perpustakaan, lapangan, aula, kelas kelas, hingga atap sekolah sudah dia telusuri tapi belum juga menemukan Donghae. Ah Kyuhyun ingat satu tempat yang belum ia telusuri 'taman belakang sekolan'.

'Hiks… hiks… hiks… ' terdengar isakan tangis seorang gadis di bawah pohon taman belakang SMA Sapphire.

Duk Duk Duk

'Sakit, disini sangat sakit' parau Donghae dengan menepuk nepuk dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Donghae terus menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"DONGHAE" sebuah suara yang cukup keras membuat Donghae kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

Donghae sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena pandangannya terhalang oleh linangan airmatanya sendiri.

Akhirnya terlihat Kyuhyun yang berlari menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah engah.

Donghae berniat melarikan diri kembali, tapi gerakan Kyuhyun lebih cepat dari nya. Kyuhyun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Donghae, menariknya hingga kini saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun perlu tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya kamu kenapa chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun selembut mungkin.

"Lepaskan" Donghae tidak ingin menjawab apapun, yang diinginkannya hanya pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Hatinya sangat sakit ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin sore.

"Tidak sebelum kamu menjelaskan semuanya Hae, ada apa?" Kyuhyun masih berucap dengan suara lembutnya.

"Aku membencimu Kyu. AKU MEMBENCIMU CHO KYUHYUN" teriak Donghae dengan airmata yang terus mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun tersentak, seakan terpanah tepat dijantungnya. Sakit, sangat sakit ketika kau mendengar bahwa orang yang begitu kau cintai mengucapkan kata benci pada mu. Itulah yang juga dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu chagi?" Kyuhyun masih berusaha melembutkan suaranya.

"Jika memang kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku katakan" parau Donghae

"Jika kamu sudah bosan padaku juga seharusnya kamu katakana seseungguhnya pada ku Kyu, tidak dengan cara seperti ini" kembali Donghae berucap tanpa membiarkan Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Salah, kau salah Hae, aku begitu sangat mencintaimu sampai kapanpun" bela Kyuhyun seraya memegang kedua bahu Donghae.

"Mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh. Mana mungkin orang sepintar dan sehebatmu mau mencintai gadis seperti aku. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini" lirih Donghae.

"LEE DONGHAE, APA YANG KAU KATAKAN HAH? MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN? TIDAK AKAN PERNAH" habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun, tanpa sengaja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mencengram erat bahu Donghae. Sehingga membuat Donghae meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf" sesal Kyuhyun yang telah kembali menguasai emosinya.

"Bahkan kau sekarang sudah bisa berteriak dan menyakitiku, bukankah itu bukti kau sudah tidak mencintaiku" Donghae tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum yang melambangkan kebahagiaan, melainkan senyum yang sarat akan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hae.. sungguh.. percayalah aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah jantungku Hae. Aku bisa mati tanpamu" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus permukaan wajah Donghae lembut.

Ditepisnya tangan Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, tapi KENAPA KAU BISA BERSELINGKUH?" Donghae sudah tidak tahan lagi, kepalanya menjadi semakin sakit sekarang.

Dengan sisa tenaganya dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kyuhyun. Tapi lama kelamaan pandangannya menjadi buram hingga akhirnya semua menghiam.

"LEE DONGHAE….." itulah kata kata yang terkhir Donghae dengar sebelum tubuhnya menghantam bumi.

T B C

Terlalu mendramatisir kah?

Atau terlalu sinetron banget?

Aku juga tau kalau ni cerita udah pasaran banget, tapi inilah yang ada di imajinasi saya

Oia saya mau curhat sebentar ya

Mungkin mulai sekarang saya kurang bisa buat update cepet, soalnya sebentar lagi saya ujian dan ngurusin PKL yang membuat saya harus lebih focus buat belajar *sok rajin banget*

Tolong doanya ya ^^

Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada semua Readers yang telah membaca dan mereview ni FF *maaf ga bisa nyebutin satu satu*

Kalian lah energy saya yang membuat saya menjadi semangat menulis ^^

Dan juga untuk SR.. aku tetap berterimakasih karena kalian telah bersedia membaca FF saya.

I LOVE YOU ALL…..


End file.
